Fiber optic cables include one or more optical fibers that transmit signals in the form of light. The optical fibers provide extremely wide bandwidth, low noise operation, and other well-known benefits.
In a system that uses fiber optic cables, there are typically several locations where the fiber optic cables connect to equipment or other fiber optic cables. The transfer of light at these locations is typically accomplished by optical connector systems that mate one component with another. At least one of the mating components in an optical connector system is often referred to as a “fiber optic connector” (or simply “connector”). For example, connectors are often used in cable management systems to provide service connections to rack-mounted equipment and to provide inter-rack connections.
Many different types of connectors have been developed. As one example of a connector, a MPO-style connector is a multi-fiber connector suitable for high-density backplane and printed circuit board (PCB) applications in data and telecom systems. MPO-style connectors generally utilize adapters, which align the MPO-style connectors with other multi-fiber connectors for forming a connection therebetween.
Connectors are typically designed to not only mate, but also unmate with another component. In other words, the connection is not necessarily intended to be permanent. The parts of a connector may therefore require handling and be exposed to the surrounding environment, including other nearby structures, at some point during the life of the connector. Ensuring that the parts of the connector do not become damaged can be a challenge.